The Checkup
by Orion Matrix
Summary: Some unusual Circumstance give Maya Ibuki the chance to get to know someone who has captured her attention far more than she might have previously thought. WAFFY demiromance. Give it a try, what will it hurt? R&R!
1. Chapter 00

The Check-up

By Orion Matrix

Disclaimer: Evangelion belongs to Gainax and Hidaki Anno. This Fanfic is written for the enjoyment of Evangelion fans only and no money is being made from this fiction. As such, legal action is not necessary, and would serve no purpose considering I have no money.

This story was inspired by a scene in Lucythebeast's Fanfic 'Only in you're eyes am I worthy', an absolutely stunning read, and highly recommended as well.

I wont give away any details, except to say that, much to my disappointment, 'eyes' is not a Shinji/Maya story. But I wish it was! WOW!

Still, I'm hoping that this little piece of weirdness will help revive the seemingly steady decline of Shinji/Maya fics and their updates. To all those writing said pairings, please don't give up! You're fan's need to see the conclusions of you're works!

* * *

Chapter 00 - Prelude 

The NERV medical ward was peaceful and calm at this current moment, unfortunately that didn't help the mood of the young woman currently waiting in an examination room that morning.

"Why did sempai assign me to do this? I've got a ton of work to do as it is!"

Maya Ibuki, Second lieutenant of NERV and protégé to the famous (or infamous depending on the point of view) scientist Ritsuko Akagi, sat at the desk at one side of the room brooding over her lack of fortune.

Somehow a large number of the regular medical staff had come down with a sever bout of food poisoning. The cause of this ailment had yet to be determined but an investigation had already been started.

Apparently the commander had been furious when he had learned that a portion of his work force had gotten sick after a birthday party for a senior surgeon in the employ of the super-secret organisation, and had assigned the task of remedying the situation to doctor Akagi.

Unfortunately, the Faux-blond had decided that Maya could use the practice in the medical areas of NERV and had assigned her to medical duty for the week. After two Hours of dealing with cuts and the occasional burn due to carelessness, the brunette computer technician started to wonder who she had wronged in a previous life to warrant this torture.

"Why me? This isn't my field! I'm a computer tech, not a doctor!"

It also didn't help that for some bizarre reason, the medical fines for this ward were not directly tied into the MAGI super computers, instead they were housed in a central server running something called 'Windows 2003' and Maya had quite quickly come to the very natural conclusion that the person who envisioned the software needed to be murdered painfully, slowly and repeatedly.

It took about half an hour to find the patient data that she needed and even longer to figure out how to make revisions to said records, and she had no idea how to find the appointments for this office.

As if was Maya's response to the timid knock on her temporary door was a little less friendly than normal.

"Come in already!"

Maya was still glaring daggers at the computer screen as it continued to defy her orders as one of the youngest members of the of NERV quietly shuffled in, rather surprised to see that the usual doctor wasn't here.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting…I-Ibuki-san…"

Her irritation towards the poor excuse for a computer system was completely disregarded as Maya whipped her head around to stare in surprise at the very nervous Pilot of the Test type unit one, commonly known to the technicians as the 'collateral damage multiplier'.

"Oh Shinji-kun, good morning. What brings you here?"

Shinji Ikari, son of the tyrannical swine commonly known as Commander Ikari, gave the lieutenant an uncertain look. Indeed, the 15 year old pilot was quite confused. Just a moment ago the pretty girl sitting at the desk had shouted at him but now she had a kind and happy smile directed solely at him. It didn't quite make sense with him but he figured that if she was smiling he probably hadn't done anything terribly bad.

Certainly the young woman's day seemed to be getting brighter every second and her irritation at the computer she was stuck with had already vanished from her mind. The young pilot was a point of very pleasant contemplation for the young woman, who found herself in awe of the young man's courage and fortitude against almost impossible odds.

In a way she looked up to Shinji as an inspiration: even through the horrors of the war against the Angels, the young man kept his hold on his humanity and kindness. No matter the dangers he faced with the Eva, he continued to fight for the survival of the planet, yet he still remained gentle and kind.

"Wh…Where is Doctor Kaneda I-Ibuki-san? I was told to come here for my physical…?"

End of Chapter 00 – Prelude

* * *

Well, what dose everyone think? I know this is rather short, but according to the clock, I stated this fic one and a half hours ago at 02:40 AM, and it is now 04:10 AM, so I think I can be forgiven for a short post right now. And besides, this is just the teaser for a nice change of pace. There will be no violence or arguments and to be honest I'm not sure exactly where this fic will go exactly, but for the moment I'm planning on something cute, kind and loving. Kind of like Maya-chan herself ne?

Till next time!


	2. Note

To all those who have reviewed and marked this story on your alert list, thank you so much

To all those who have reviewed and marked this story on your alert list, thank you so much! It really means a lot that you like my work. And it especially means a lot because the other story I have (which is stuck with a writers road block) didn't receive anywhere near this much feedback. I'm touched, truly and deeply.

NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS!! Lol

But anyway, I'm writing this note because I need your help. I am working on the first proper chapter (the first so far was generally a teaser to show readers what to expect) and I'm doing very well, well over a thousand words so far, so completion of that chapter shouldn't take too much longer.

However… (The sound of the other shoe)

Chapter 00 was posted un-beta'ed and while I am making progress I am having trouble with occasional stumbling blocks. Tonight alone I added a page and a half to my current content but I have added one line of dialog and I'm stuck. All I'm looking for here is anyone who would be willing to beta this story and maybe even help me continue the flow.

If you would like to take on this task, and/or help with this story, please contact me. You can get my e-mail through my profile page.

And of course I will remove this notice after the chapter is done so I can get things rolling properly.

Thank you in advance and I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours stuck at an impasse,

Orion Matrix.

Ja ne!


End file.
